The day her world ended
by natyslacks
Summary: COMPLETE An emotional fic, hermione reflects back on the funeral of her loved one.....please read and review this is a one off
1. The funeral

The day her world ended

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

A.N thanks for evry one who read my other fic, I will be updating soon. This is a 1 of fic

Why, why, why? Why all at once. I can cope of one death but two? 

Well I've just come back from the second funeral, he was a close friend of mine, Harry. All the doctors said he died in his sleep of an unknown cause. I remember his funeral, the coffin slowly descending into the unknown depths of fire to only come out as ash. that's all it takes a few minutes and a whole life is over.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I was just starting to accept his death but now my one love has passed well some would say crossed into another life. But know one really knows what happens. We were so close it pains me to think of him, when I close my eyes I see his face his smile full of joy and life he was so carefree. All I felt is that it was slowly eating him up. The cancer deteriorating his whole being. The thing that hurt me the most was that know one would allow me to see him for one last time. They all said it was so I could keep his happy self image in mind and not see what he had become but I would just ask that one thing to hug him one last time and to tell him I love him.

I remember the funeral, so solemn and deep. It was a hot scorching day, the type that would make you want to jump into a pool. But alas that was not possible. Silence swept over the main party of my family which I was in, as the hearse drove up. We all climbed in, the heat playing on the fact there were 7 in the car. It was an inevitable squeeze but know one noticed, to enthralled with there sorrows and sadness. The journey seemed never ending, plodding on and on. Suddenly the journey came to an abrupt halt. No one said a word , but we were all thinking the same thing 'we are here and its time to face it'.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

The church was stuffy and rather confined as it was filled to capacity with sweating bodies. The heat only dragged the never ending sermon on and on. The deathly silence was often broken with the odd sob or wail from the persons present. I was waiting with baited breath, waiting for my part to play in this changing moment. Then it came. As I slowly rose up my entirety in itself feeling like a weight willing itself to collapse. I dragged my weighted body to the microphone in order to address the people with my dedication. I in myself felt nervous, I choked my words fighting the sobs that were threatening to rack at my chest. I rubbed my eyes and said the prayer.

Looking around the room at this small moment of power I observed peoples feeling being displayed, their emotional barriers down and showing the world how they felt. They looked so sad with their blood shot eyes and tear stained faces. I noticed there was not a dry eye in the house. I found it so strange seeing the people that are normally so closed and strong displaying their feelings like this. It struck me so strong and unnerved me. I glanced at my good friend Ginny in the front row, sure that I would see her strong, but I was wrong. My eyes opened with disbelief. There was my best friend crying. I've never seen her cry before and I counted on her to be strong. But through all of this there she was silent tears streaming down her face and her mum in an attempt to comfort her. I glanced down, gathering myself, I took my seat.

!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*!&*

After the emotional service the congregation slowly dispersed from the church, muttering and paying their last respects as they went. Many people left only leaving 7 of us. We all climbed into the hearse no one uttering a word as we drove to my beloveds place of burial. Unlike the first time the journey went rather fast, all of us in hopes of it ending. As we pulled up to the cemetery it dawned on me that he would remain here, due to having no life force in him. The only thing that played on my mind was 'why?'.

We all piled out of the cramped hearse, slowly trudging up to the burial spot. The strong bitter smell of freshly dug earth sneered our senses and lingered there. I peered at the grave as the coffin slowly descended to the pits of not returning. The coffin creaked as it was lowered adding an eerie atmosphere to the already sombre atmospheric state. I was already felling spooked with having to spend so much time in an cemetery, a gust of wind blew by chilling us all to the bone. The prayer was said and I stepped up to the coffin and took the offered dirt and threw it into the grave. Not caring if it was holy soil or not. I plucked a rose from the bunch and tossed it onto the coffin whilst saying my last respects and finishing it with a quiet mutter of 'I love you Draco'. The words chilled through, me those six little words that symbolised the end. 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust' I broke down into tears and just stared knowing this would be the last time I ever saw my loving dragon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wrote this piece for English, it was on my own experience and I changed a few things so it would fit in. I hope you like it. Read and review.

Love natyslacks xx


	2. Reflections and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

Monkifer- my only reviewer for this story so far, there will only be 3 chapters. I think I should pre warn you. Thank you so much and please don't commit suicide.

Chapter 2-Reflecting

A.N|( this song is called 'My Immortal' by Evanescence)

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I whish that you would just leave

Because **your **presence still lingers here

And it **wont** leave me alone

That was it, the end. The end of her only love, sprung from her only hate. The person who tormented her. She cried and cried. Cried all the life from her entire being and her weakened body. All she did now was weep and sit there.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time cannot erase

She fell into a state of depression. She could not live without him. She had no purpose without him. She had poured her life and soul into him. Learning to love and forgive all he had done and what was that for?, it was all for nothing. She wasted herself and love on someone who left her stranded.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hands for all of these years

But you still have all of me

She loved him with a passion. They comforted each other through their woes. Now she was alone. They helped each other through hard times. Now she was alone. They were both two halves of a whole. Without him she was incomplete, empty.

__

You use to captivate me 

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

In her mind he was perfect, a walking vision of light. Now all was wasted. "You left me here to be alone. It kills my soul. I constantly dream of you. Nightmares oh so real. Waking up each night in a cold sweat I can't stand anymore, your voice haunts me even wherever I go, all I can hear is you."

__

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

She had no remaining life left. All gone in minutes. Drained of hope and love. An empty shell as it was. 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hands for all of these years

But you still have all of me

"I've tried to think past you and forget, but I can't. I just can't."

She knew there was one thing left for her to do if she was to be with him. One thing left on her agenda.

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

She was to take her own life.

A.N: hi please review, its very much appreciated. Even flames. There is one chapter left. Sorry its depressing. I'm just screwed in the head and I find it hard to write happy stories.

Love you all

Natyslacks xxx


	3. The final curtain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

A.N: Hi everyone. Here is the final instalment of 'the day her world ended. I do get a lot of my inspiration from Evanescence (there my favourite band). Please review and tell me your opinion, is it rubbish or ok. I have to write in private because if I told my parents about this story they would want to read it. They already think my imagination is macabre and depressing and I'm afraid if they read my stories they will think I'm a psycho or something along those lines. I wrote these last 2 chapters whilst listening to Evanescence's album 'fallen', so that is why the last two chapters are song chapters because I thought the songs words expressed what I tried to get across. If you listen to the songs in question whilst reading it gives you a better feel of Hermiones feelings at the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CUTTING AND MIGHT UPSET SOME PEOPLE!

Title: chapter 3- The final curtain

Song: Evanescence- 'Tourniquet'

******

__

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

******

She ran the cold, hard blade along her flesh. Slicing the jugular vain. Slowly descending life left her body. Making her hollow. Joy and happiness had already departed. Praying she would be reunited with her loved one. Wanting to die, depart, leave from this world of torment.

******

__

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

******

It was done. All she had to do was wait. Wait to die. The daunting notion on everyone's minds at least once n their lifetimes. Now was her reality. Her last moment in time.

******

__

Do you remember me 

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

******

Will he be there for her?, will they be reunited?, will he betray her again to an eternity of loneliness. Pain, suffering, HELL!

The pain increasing, slowly slipping from consciousness. Falling into a world of nothing. Pain seethed and encapsulated her heart, body, mind and soul. Blood everywhere now. Loneliness encased the room sending chills down Hermiones spine.

******

__

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

******

Her eyes fluttered shut, she gave up on life. She was now left with a few shuddering breaths. She took her last ragged breath with dwindling life force. Letting her last breath leave her body and lips. She lay still.

~~~~~~~

She was dead.

~~~~~~~

__

'I want to die'

__

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N: thank you reviewers, Lucianna- thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and Monkifer- you didn't review the second chapter *pouts*.

Thank you for reviewing again it is very appreciated and please review my other story. There might be another one coming up soon and I will be updating 'love for so long' soon.

I love you all

Natyslacks

xxx

P.S I had to section the separate paragraphs because ff.net was being annoying. Thank you


End file.
